Warrior Cat Life Generator!
by FrostFall37
Summary: What's your warrior name? Personality? Appearance? Find out here!
1. Warrior Name!

**Warrior Cat Life Generator!**

**Each chapter will create a different part of your life. Please put your answers in the comments :) If you see a F or a M, they correspond to male or female. I'm sure not all boys would like the name Golden_ :)**

**NAME**

**Take the first letter of your first name to get the PREFIX**

A- Breeze

B- Mouse

C- Thrush

D- Ice

E- Swift

F- Sand

G- Fire

H- Blue

I- Red

J- Grey

K- **F:** Willow **M: **Hawk

L-** F:** Golden **M: **Bramble

M- Ash

N- Raven

O- Adder

P- Crow

Q- Tiger

R- Thistle

S- Night

T- Leopard

U- Snow

V- Tall

W- White

X- Small

Y- Hazel

Z- Thrush

**Take the first letter of your last name to get the SUFFIX**

A- Fur

B- Pelt

C- Cloud

D- Fall

E- Wing

F- Step

G- Pool

H- Whisker

I- **F:** Flower **M:** Blaze

J- Tail

K- Ear

L- Feather

M- Heart

N- Leaf

O- Face

P- Claw

Q- Eye

R- Flight

S- Foot

T- Stripe

U- Storm

V- Frost

W- **F:** Shine **M: **Nose

X- Scar

Y- Fern

Z- You're so awesome you can choose any name

**Hope you enjoyed! Next will be clan! I also have- rank, personality, siblings, kits, and what you're best at (hunting, fighting, tracking). If you have suggestions, let me know!**


	2. Clan!

**Warrior Cat Life Generator! **

**Here is your Clan!**

Pick one of each of the six options for each question:

What is your favourite activity?

A) Reading

B) Sleeping

C) Swimming, or anything to do with water

D) Rock climbing

E) Staying up late at night. Very very late…

F) Staying in the great outdoors

Your friends describe you as:

A) What friends?

B) Relaxed (And/or lazy)

C) Energetic

D) Intelligent

E) Somewhat creepy…

F) Adventurous

Going to the zoo, you look for:

A) The odd animal you never expect to see in a zoo

B) No zoo for me! I'd rather stay home

C) Fish, sharks, dolphins, otters, anything that swims!

D) Squirrels or bears

E) A cougar, or something that spends a lot of time in the dark

F) Zebras, rhinos, lions- anything on open ground!

On your iPod, your favourite app is:

A) Don't have one/ What are those stupid apps?

B) Anything. I couldn't care less

C) Messenger- must stay in touch!

D) Facebook

E) Snapchat

F) Instagram

Last question! Your favourite school subject:

A) The bus ride home

B) Recess

C) Art- what better way to express yourself?

D) Lunch

E) Dark, gloomy math class

F) Gym class

**If you got mostly…**

**A's: You're a loner! You like to do things independently and go solo whenever possible.**

**B's: A kitty pet! You would rather sleep or just relax with friends then do anything else!**

**C's: RiverClan! You're very energetic, and love swimming and water!**

**D's: ThunderClan! You're smart and quick to act. You like keeping in touch with your friends.**

**E's: ShadowClan! You keep secrets and enjoy being more protective. You normally don't like the spotlight.**

**F's: WindClan! You like physical activity and are normally hot tempered.**

**What did you get? I got RiverClan! Please don't be offended by what you get! If you are, please no flames!**


	3. Rank!

**Warrior Cat Generator!**

**Here is your rank! If you get kit/ apprentice/ leader, you can keep your warrior name.**

Pick a number 30-40. Subtract 15, multiply by 2, subtract 20. Divide by 2, or if you have an odd number, try 3, 5, or 7 or 9. If number can't be divided, subtract 5.

**If your number ends in 0: **Warrior!

**If your number ends in 1: **Medicine cat!

**If your number ends in 2: **Apprentice!

**If your number ends in 3: **Leader!

**If your number ends in 4: **Queen! (If male, father of kits/ warrior)

**If your number ends in 5: **Deputy!

**If your number ends in 6: **Elder!

**If your number ends in 7: **Kit!

**If your number ends in 8: **Senior warrior!

**If your number ends in 9: **Medicine cat apprentice with warrior name!

**Hope you liked! If you were a kittypet or rouge/loner, you can say you were taken into a clan :)**


	4. Appearance!

**Warrior Cat Life Generator!**

**Appearance! If you have eyes that are:**

Blue: You are a white cat, with blue eyes. You have a long tail and very thick fur. Your ear is scarred from a battle.

Green: You are a brown cat. Your eyes are green. You have long claws and a short tail and short fur.

Brown: You are a golden cat. You have brown eyes. You have a long scar from your paw to your side from a battle saving a kit. Your fur is short and your tail is long.

Hazel: You are a ginger cat, with amber eyes. You have a short tail because it was bit off by a badger. Your fur is short.

Other: You are a black cat, with eyes that are different from any other cats :P You have a long tail, and long legs. Your fur is also long and you have a nick on your ear.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Mate!

**Warrior Cat Life Generator! **

**Sorry this took so long. This chapter chooses your mate! If you are a medicine cat… too bad for you.**

**Pick a number 1- 20.**

**Multiply by 2. Add 8. Divide by 2. Subtract 3. **

_If your number ended in 1: _Your mate became a warrior shortly after you. You get along well, and have 3 kits. You are always very affectionate.

_2: _You don't have a mate! You prefer no mate and never want one.

_3: _You and your mate were kits in the nursery together and grew apart. After a near death accident, you realized how much you needed each other. You had 2 litters of 2 kits each.

_4: _You fell in love with a cat from a different Clan! You never felt guilty and one day ran off to be with them forever. Eventually, you had 4 kits.

_5: _You and one cat grew very close until an accident with a fox killed him/her. You have never taken another mate and never plan to. You will always grieve for them.

_6: _You grew up loving one cat, but they never liked you back. Everyone seemed to turn their back on you. You had learned to be tough and never rely on anyone else.

_7: _You had a mate who died giving birth. 2 of her 3 kits died as well. The one left was cared for and you help them whenever you can.

_8: _You have no mate, simply because you think it takes time from being a warrior.

_9: _Your mate sacrificed their life to save you from a badger, and you and your two kits grieve for him/her.

_0: _You and your mate had 3 litters, one of 4 kits, one of 2, and one of 3. With nine kits in total, you two consider yourself to be a worthy pair.

**Hope ya enjoyed! Review, please! Next will be who your kits are, so if you have none, you just get to enjoy.**


	6. Kits!

**Warrior Cat Life Generator! **

**Here are the kits! Sorry about the last chapter, if your mate died giving birth. You can just say your mate died in an accident with a fox :P**

**Remember how many kits you had from last time, or just take the test for fun! :P**

**Pick how ever many numbers you want (each number is one kit) from 1-10 and follow along!**

1: One golden tom with green eyes

2: Black she-kit with blue eyes

3: Ginger she-kit with startling green eyes

4: Black and white tom with amber eyes- he is blind

5: Light brown she-kit with a dead paw. Has stormy grey eyes.

6: Grey tom with yellow eyes and very broad shoulders

7: A mini copy of you!

8: Ginger tom with amber eyes

9: White she-kit with green eyes

10: White tom with black splotches, blue eyes

**I'm not done yet! Here are names. There are two options, so if a black-furred kit gets Graykit, there is another option. You pick which name you want!**

**Pick a number, 1-10. Multiply by 3, subtract 3, divide by 3, add 3.**

If the digit ends in:

1: Sunkit, or, Nightkit

2: Firekit, or, Ravenkit

3: Sandkit, or, Swiftkit

4: Jaykit, or, Icekit

5: Foxkit, or, Breezekit

6: Crowkit, or, Dustkit

7: Silverkit, or, Brightkit

8: Lionkit, or, Thistlekit

9: Cinderkit, or, Leafkit

0: Owlkit, or, Poppykit

If none of the names in your category make sense, here are 3 more names you can choose from.

Ivykit

Rowankit

Leopardkit

**Hope you enjoyed! If you have suggestions on what i should do, tell me!**


	7. Family & Background!

**Warrior Cat Life Generator!**

**Alrighty then, here's your backstory! You will find out your parents names, if you have siblings, and your mentor when you were an apprentice.**

**Parents (Do this twice, once for your mom, once for your dad)! If you see an F or M, they stand for male and female.**

**The first letter in your parents first name! I tried to use prefixes that weren't already used in the first chapter.**

A: Blaze

B: **F-** Heather/ **M-** Flame

C: Storm

D: Yellow

E: Little

F: Sun

G: Clear

H: Dust

I: **F-** Lily/ **M-** Beetle

J: Fox

K: Cinder

L: Sand

M: Lion

N: **F-** Fern/ **M-** Pine

O: Jay

P: Stream

Q: Mist

R: Dew

S: **F-** Clover/ **M-** Stone

T: **F-** Amber/ **M-** Toad

U: **F-** Bright/ **M-** Cloud

V: Leaf

W: Ember

X: Squirrel

Y: F- Dove/ M- Crouch

Z: One

**Take the last letter of your parents name!**

A: Night

B: Breeze

C: Fur

D: Sky

E: Tail

F: Leopard

G: Whisker

H: Light

I: Shadow

J: Nose

K: Berry

L: Pelt

M: Strike

N: Wing

O: Fall

P: Pool

Q: Ear

R: Stripe

S: Face

T: Claw

U: Step

V: **F-** Petal/ **M-** Foot

W: Flight

X: Feather

Y: Heart

Z: Pick whatever you want!

**Voila! Your parents! Now, your siblings.**

**Pick a number, from 11-20! Subtract 10, multiply by 2, add 2, divide by 2!**

**Number ends in 1-3: **You have 2 siblings. Your siblings were very jumpy and tended to misbehave a bit. You all were close until apprenticeship, when one of your siblings stood you up and fell in love with the worst member of the clan. A fox attacked when you were out with your other sibling, and they died saving your life. Your other sibling was grief stricken and finally realized what you meant to them. You received your warrior name a day after you fought off a badger and saved your mother's life.

**Number ends in 4-6: **You have 5 siblings, from different litters. 1 died from green cough as a kit, and another was mauled by a dog when they were an apprentice. You have 2 older siblings and one your age. Your two older siblings taught you a bit, and once an apprentice, you fought along side them to fight off an enemy patrol. Your mother died of sickness later, on the same day you got your warrior name.

**Number ends in 7-0: **You have one sibling who sticks beside you no matter what. You do everything together. You hunt together and patrol together. The two of you were the ones to report a badger in the territory and support each other no matter what. When one of you is sick, the other hunts extra for their sibling. As kits, you were very nice to your mother and always dreamed of being leaders. You received your warrior names together.

**Remember what clan you were in? Hope you do! If not, go to chapter 2. **

**IF YOU GOT THUNDERCLAN:**

**IF YOU ARE: Female: **Your mentor was a very patient, peaceful tom named Brackenheart.

**IF YOU ARE: Male: **Your mentor, a she-cat, was a little stubborn, but nice to you nevertheless, named Hawkblaze.

**SHADOWCLAN:**

**Female: **Your mentor was a very hot tempered she-cat who taught you everything, named Nightfall.

**Male: **Your mentor was a patient she-cat, but did not tolerate daydreaming or foolishness, named Cinderfall.

**RIVERCLAN:**

**Female: **A very kind, smart, and worthwhile tom who helped you with everything, named Streamheart.

**Male: **The smartest tom in the Clan who was deputy until retirement, named Stonetail.

**WINDCLAN:**

**Female: **A very quick tom who was a little foolish named Sunfeather.

**Male: **A beautiful she-cat who was not the most patient, but an amazing teacher, named Heatherbreeze.

**Hope you enjoyed! Check out my other story, warriors high!**


	8. Personality!

**Warrior Cat Life Generator!**

**Sorry, its been a while, guys… Anywho, lets go on with… (drumroll) personality!**

**Take the second letter of your name, the second letter of your last name, and the last letter of your first name and the last letter of your last name. Find which characteristic matches up with that letter, so by the end, you should have 4 characteristics about you. If some letters are the same… Then you are doubly that!**

A: Ambitious

B: Beautiful

C: Calm

D: Dedicated

E: Empathetic

F: Feisty

G: Goal- oriented

H: Honest

I: Intelligent

J: Joker

K: Kind

L: Loyal

M: Malicious

N: Nice

O: Optimistic

P: Pretty

Q: Quiet

R: Responsible

S: Silly

T: Trustworthy

U: Understanding

V: Stealthy

W: Wise

X: Reckless

Y: Annoying

Z: Fierce

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


End file.
